Lemon B E J
by JustDreams
Summary: Lemon très poussé entre Bella, Edward et Jacob
1. Partie 1

Lemon Bella-Jacob-Edward

(... Hot! ;D)

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Jacob se tenait devant moi. Il avait ce sourire irrésistible aux lèvres qui me faisait fondre de désir. Je sentis une présence dans mon dos. Un frisson parcouru ma colonne vertébrale, tandis qu'une main frôlait mes épaules. Un souffle chaud effleurait mon cou. C'était Edward. Sa main glissa le long de mon bras, toucha ma taille, l'enlaça. Son autre main se posa sur la braguette de ma jupe en jean. Jacob se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Doucement, Edward déboutonna ma jupe, embrassant simultanément mon cou, et fit lentement, trèèès lentement descendre la fermeture, dont le bruit emplit la pièce silencieuse. De ses dents, il chatouilla mon lobe d'oreille. Jacob se rapprocha de moi, Edward m'emprisonna en posant son deuxième bras entre ma poitrine et mes épaules. Jake et Edward se lancèrent un regard noir d'excitation, puis Jake baissa ma jupe, la laissant tomber au sol. Edward me serra plus fort contre lui, je pouvais sentir sa peau sous sa chemise ouverte collée à mon dos. Il tenta de glisser sa main sous mon bustier, mais celui-ci était totalement moulé à mon corps, il ne pu y arriver. Puis, il sembla se rendre compte que la fermeture se trouvait au dos. Me tenant toujours prisonnière de son bras droit, il fit glisser la fermeture, et mon bustier tomba à terre. il commença à malaxer mon sein, et me délivra enfin. Je crus percevoir le bruit de sa braguette, et c'est en détournant mon regard que je pus voir que son pantalon était désormais sur ses chevilles, accompagnées de son boxer. Il posa de nouveau sa main, à plat cette fois, sur mon ventre, au niveau de mon nombril, et me rapprocha de lui. Je pouvais désormais très clairement percevoir son érection, séparée de mon postérieur par l'unique petit bout de tissu que constituait ma culotte. Sa main commença à descendre doucement vers ma culotte, la fit tomber à mes chevilles, et appuya légèrement sur mon intimité, me faisant me cambrer en gémissant. Il entra enfin en moi, malaxant toujours mon sein. Il commença ses va-et-vient, doucement, en chatouillant de son index mon clitoris. Il accéléra le mouvement, il rentrait en moi toujours plus vite, toujours plus fort, et subitement, sans que je ne m'y attende, il entra son majeur à l'intérieur de mon vagin. Je posais une de mes mains sur celle d'Edward qui était sur mon sein, et l'autre dans ses cheveux. Il me soulevait presque à chaque va-et-vient. Ma tête partit en arrière, mes yeux clos, jusqu'à ce que j'entende un gémissement qui ne venait ni de moi, ni d'Edward. Je redressais mon visage, rouvrant les yeux. Jacob s'était un peu écarté, sa braguette était ouverte et son sexe imposant et tendu entre ses mains. Il s'infligeait des va-et-vient aussi rapides qu'il le pouvait, les yeux fixés sur ce qu'Edward m'infligeait. Le voir se branler devant moi m'excitait terriblement. Voyant que je le fixait, il me lança un sourire coquin. Edward profita que je sois 'distraite' pour entrer un second doigt en moi. Jacob fit de nouveau un pas vers nous, posant une de ses mains sur mon sein libre, Edward lâcha l'autre et posa sa main sur mon ventre. Jacob pris mon autre sein dans sa bouche, le mordillant, le titillant, le suçant, le léchant. Son autre main effectuait toujours des va-et-vient rapides sur son pénis. J'enroulais mes mains autour de son sexe et commençais moi aussi des allers-retours plus rapides que les siens. Il enleva sa main et me laissa faire. mon souffle était de plus en plus erratique. J'entendis Jacob grogner contre mon sein, éjaculant, tandis que j'accélérais un peu le mouvement sur son sexe.

- Jouis… Jouis pour moi, gémit Edward à mon oreille.

Jacob posa sa main libre sur le sein qu'il titillait auparavant de sa bouche, pinçant les deux, les malaxant. Il entra sa langue de force entre mes lèvres, et je criais tout mon plaisir dans sa bouche. Ce ne fut que quand j'eu finis de jouir que Jacob quitta mes lèvres, et Edward lui, se déversa en moi.

- Navré Edward, j'en avais tellement envie, dit Jake d'une voix horriblement sexy. Peut-être devrions-nous recommencer ?

- Hmmm… Oui, tu as raison, dit-il d'un voix excitante et excitée. Je pense que mes doigts ne sont pas très efficaces, décréta-t-il ensuite en enlevant ceux-ci de dedans moi.

Il porta son index à sa bouche, sous mon regard terriblement excité.

La suite dans la deuxième partie !

(mouhahaha ! je suis sûre que vous m'en voulez à mort x) … argh je devient horriblement perverse… hum hum .)


	2. Partie 2

Lemon Bella-Jacob-Edward

(... Hot! ;D)

Partie II

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

[_- Navré Edward, j'en avais tellement envie, dit Jake d'une voix horriblement sexy. Peut-être devrions-nous recommencer ?_

_- Hmmm… Oui, tu as raison, dit-il d'une voix excitante et excitée. Je pense que mes doigts ne sont pas très efficaces, décréta-t-il ensuite en enlevant ceux-ci de dedans moi._

_Il porta son index à sa bouche, sous mon regard terriblement excité._]

Jacob attrapa ma jambe droite et la souleva, pliée en deux, pour mieux presser son sexe dur et imposant contre mon intimité chaude et trempée. Je gémis, et Edward en profita pour donner un coup de rein. Nouveau gémissement de ma part. Jacob prit possession de mes lèvres, et chatouilla mon sexe du bout de ses doigt. Je tortillais des hanches, comme pour lui demander d'entrer en moi, sentant le sexe imposant et tendu d'Edward toujours en moi. Jacob introduit un doigt en moi, le ressorti presque aussitôt, à mon plus grand malheur, et quitta mes lèvres. Il me força doucement à ouvrir la bouche de sa langue, puis me présenta le doigt qu'il avait mis en moi. Il le mit dans ma bouche, et dit d'une voix horriblement sexy :

- Goûte ça…

Je refermais les lèvres sur son doigt, prenant sa main dans la mienne, et lui imposant de doux va-et-vient.

- Délicieux, dis-je enfin en éloignant sa main de ma bouche.

Il sourit, et posa sa main sur ma fesse. Il lança un regard à Edward, et, un sourire presque pervers aux lèvres, il entra brusquement en moi, tandis qu'Edward lui, donnait un nouveau coup de reins.

- Oooh !

J'avais été surprise, mais c'était tellement bon ! Ils commencèrent tous deux leurs va-et-vient, doucement d'abord. Puis Jacob lâcha ma fesse pour attraper la jambe qui me tenait encore debout comme par une force invisible, et me força à enrouler mes deux jambes autour de sa taille. Ils avaient arrêté leurs allers-retours durant les quelques secondes de cette opération, mais aussitôt que Jake eut finit, il posa ses mains sur mes fesse pour correctement me soutenir, et ils recommencèrent à entrer et sortir en moi, très vite cette fois, me secouant de haut en bas. Une de mes mains était agrippée aux cheveux d'Edward, qui suçait mon cou, et l'autre dans ceux de Jacob, qui avait la tête relevée en arrière.

- Ooooh.. Oooooh… OOOOOOH ! Oh oui c'est bon! Ouiiii ! Plus vite ! Plus vite !

Ils obéirent, me faisant presque sauter dans les airs cette fois. mon corps de cognait aux leurs, ma tête rejetée en arrière cognant l'épaule d'Edward, ma poitrine sautant sur le visage de Jacob, qui l'avait désormais rebaissé pour avoir une meilleure vue sur mes seins.

- Prends moi les boules, ordonna-t-il. Oooh… Oui, Bella, prends moi les boules !

J'étais trop absorbée par mon propre plaisir pour lui obéir. Edward enleva ses mains de sur ma taille, où ils les avait posé avant que nous ne prenions cette nouvelle positions, et, intriguée, je regardais où il allait les mettre. Et comble de la surprise, il les posait sur les testicules de Jacob, les malaxant, les titillant. Jacob jouit en se déversant en moi, Edward le suivit de peu.

- Eh bien Bella, tu ne jouis pas ? dit Jake, en torturant mon clitoris du bout de ses doigts.

- OOOOOOOH… OOOOOOOHHHH MERDE ! OH PUTAIN OUI! OUIIII ! Jacob… ouiiiiiii !

- Et moi alors ? réclama Edward en s'enfonçant plus profondément en moi, plus profond encore que je n'aurais jamais pu l'imaginer.

- EDWAAAAAAARD ! OOOOOH !

Ils arrêtèrent leur merveilleuse torture, Edward sorti de dedans moi, Jacob fit de même, après m'avoir posé sur le lit. Une fois que nous eûmes tous trois repris notre souffle, ils s'apprêtèrent à se rhabiller. Je les stoppais, assise jambes croisées sur le bord du lit.

- Tss tss tss… Eh bien les garçons, on ne me remercie pas pour ce moment de plaisir intense ? Il me semble pourtant que vous avez hurlé beaucoup plus fort qu'à votre habitude, vous me devez bien quelque chose pour ça, non ?

Il se regardèrent, puis laissèrent leurs bras longer leur corps, comme s'ils s'offraient à moi. Jacob avait remis son boxer, Edward lui, avait eu le temps de remettre son pantalon. J'enfilais une robe de chambre qui était étalée sur le lit, et tournais autour d'eux, les jaugeant de haut en bas.

- Hmmm… Vous êtes chauds ? demandais-je.

- Oui, répondirent-ils à l'unisson.

- Je préfère vérifier, ajoutais-je.

Je m'arrêtais derrière Jacob. Je fis glisser ma main sur son torse, jusqu'à arriver à l'élastique de son boxer. Là, je continuais à descendre, et serrais son sexe mou, lui procurant un petit sursaut.

- Hmmmm… Nan, visiblement tu n'es vraiment pas chaud.

Son sexe se dressa presque immédiatement après que je l'ai touché. Je sortais ma main, et restais quelques secondes sans le toucher. Il comptait se retourner pour voir ce que je faisais, et je baissais violemment son boxer.

- Tss tss tss, on ne regarde pas !

Je revenais devant lui. La vue de son sexe puissant me faisait mouiller, j'avais envie qu'il me prenne, mais je contrôlais mon désir.

- Edward, regarde comme il est tendu, dis-je d'une vois existante en caressant doucement le sexe de Jake. Détends-le un peu.

- Quoi ? dit-il, l'air de ne pas tout à fait comprendre.

Ce qu'il était chou.

- Avec les doigts s'il te plait.

Il resta incrédule quelques secondes, puis se dirigea vers Jacob.

- S'il n'y a que ça pour te faire plaisir.

Je souris à mon tour, et allais m'asseoir sur le lit pour l'admirer à l'ouvrage. Il commença de très rapides vas et viens.

- Stop ! criais-je.

Ils me regardèrent tous les deux.

- Je veux que tu fasses ça doucement. TRES doucement.

Jacob parut frustré, tandis qu'Edward obéissait. Au bout de quelques minutes, les gémissements de Jacob devinrent agaçants.

- Merde, dit-il, pourquoi il peut pas y aller franchement ?

Il avait l'air de souffrir le pauvre.

- Parce que ce serait moins drôle.

- Pitiéééé…

- Stop, soupirais-je.

Edward s'exécuta. Je poussais un gros soupir. Jake avait toujours l'air aussi frustré, et Edward lui, était désormais visiblement excité.

- Jacob ?

- Oui ?

- Edward n'a pas besoin de ses habits.

Il comprit immédiatement, et déboutonna le pantalon de l'intéressé. Je crois bien que les draps étaient trempés sous de moi (par ma faute). Tandis qu'il lui enlevait son seul sous vêtement, je me reculais sur le lit.

- Hmmmm… Edward ! Viens me soulager j'en peux plus ! dis-je en écartant les jambes.

En quelques secondes seulement, il fut sur moi, à m'embrasser farouchement. Il me pénétra, m'arrachant un gémissement de plaisir, et commença de rapides va-et-vient. Mes jambes étaient sur ses épaules, lui permettant d'entrer plus facilement en moi. C'était si bon, qu'en très peu de temps il m'arracha un cri. Puis un second. Et enfin un dernier. Quand nous eûmes fini de crier, et qu'il donna un dernier mais néanmoins violent coup de reins, un cri masculin, qui n'était pas le sien, me parvint. Il s'enleva de sur moi, et quand j'eu repris un peu mon souffle, je découvrais que c'était Jacob, qui se branlait au pied du lit, en nous voyant baiser comme des bêtes.

- Oh, désolée mon pauvre petit, dis-je en m'approchant de lui.

Je l'obligeais à retirer ses mains de son sexe, et intimais à Edward l'ordre de se placer derrière lui. Ils voyaient tous les deux où je voulais en venir, et ne tardèrent pas à se mouver rapidement, l'un emboîté dans l'autre. Tandis qu'ils étaient comme secoués de spasmes, je m'approchais d'eux, et intimais à Edward l'ordre d'attraper ma cuisse, alors que je me plaçais en face de Jacob et de son érection. Il obéit, puis d'un coup sec, Jake m'attrapa par les fesses et me fit entrer en lui, soulevant mon autre cuisse d'une de ses mains. Je l'embrassais fougueusement, sensuellement, et mes mains, elles, se dirigeaient derrière lui, vers le sexe d'Edward, qui effectuait toujours ses va-et-vient et nous faisait tous trembler par la force de ceux ci. J'attrapais, puis titillais ses testicules. Bientôt, il cria tout son plaisir, et comme si ce fut un réflexe, infligea le même traitement aux boules de Jacob que celui que je lui faisait subir quelques secondes auparavant. Jacob grognait, geignait, semblait tout faire pour se retenir de se déverser en moi. Personnellement, je ne me retenais pas du tout, et cependant qu'il mordait sauvagement mon cou, je hurlais mon plaisir. Pour le forcer à en finir une bonne fois pour toute, Edward donna un dernier et violent coup de reins, tout en tirant violemment mes cuisses vers lui.

Et au moment où il criait, j'étais certaine qu'on aurait pu l'entendre à des milliers de kilomètres à la ronde… !

Dsl, je sais que la fin est un peu.. euh… nulle ^^''

Mais bon, ce lemon est enfin fini (et c'est pas trop tôt direz-vous sans doute ?) et c'est tout ce qui compte ^^

Mes projets pour la prochaine fois… Ben… Non, en fait j'ai pas encore de projet de fic-lemon pour l'instant, donc bon, je préfère ne pas me prononcer et ne pas vous donner, ainsi, de faux espoirs (ou de fausse joie, qui sait ! P)

Bisous bisous !


End file.
